


Time to Take The First Step

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Crowley and Feelings (?), Cute (?), F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you got tired of waiting, you took the first step yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Take The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Time to Take The First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160494) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I have kind of no idea what I did here, but … it happened, so I hope someone likes it anyway? Maybe?  
> (I'm kind of sorry.)

Okay, you loved this guy, you really did, but this was enough. You had wanted to wait, but after he hadn't made the first step the past two weeks you started getting tired of waiting. So you took matters into your own hands, as soon as he showed up in your room – again without making the first step. “Okay,” you started. You didn't wonder about the annoyed sound in your voice. “So … how long do you want to be in my boyfriends body, Crowley? Do you like it in there?”  
“What- where from-”  
You only rolled your eyes. “Never told my friend about my love for these books. Supernatural, you know?”  
“What?!”  
“Yep.” You shrugged. “You act like Crowley, don't ask me why.” You made a little pause. “But please go back into your own body, and maybe come back then, okay? Because from what's standing in the books you're much more attractive than my boyfriend is.” You smiled at the body of your boyfriend, who's face showed nothing but absolute disbelief. You couldn't held back a laugh, when suddenly black fume came out of his mouth and disappeared through the window.

You laughed even lauder, when you boyfriend collapsed at the same moment, when Crowley reappeared into your room, and smiled at you.  
“Hello, darling.” Was the only thing the demon said, and suddenly you weren't this annoyed anymore.


End file.
